Sun
by Khachoelf
Summary: Manusia takkan pernah merasa puas dengan sedikit kebahagiaan, mereka akan meminta lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan tanpa mereka sadari, untuk mendapatkan satu kebahagiaan, harus ada sesuatu yang kau korbankan./Kyuhyun/Donghae/
1. Chapter 1

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?aku… Aku tak sanggup memberitahukan ini pada Donghae, aku tak bisa…"

"Cepat atau lambat Donghae pasti tahu, akan tetapi… Aku rasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menunda itu terjadi… "

.

Matahari… Ia seperti matahari. Kulit putihnya yang pucat, rambut tebalnya yang ikal, bola matanya yang sewarna caramel, mulutnya yang mengembung karena mengulum permen lolipop, dan juga tangannya yang berpegang erat pada celana kain hitam milik appa. Ia bersembunyi disana, mencuri pandang kearahku dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam.

Dimataku ia nampak bersinar, ia seperti cahaya bagiku, eomma, dan appa.

Sebuah cahaya yang menghangatkan seperti matahari, seperti itulah dia… Adikku, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"… Aku baik baik saja hyung…"

.

"Aku benci mereka! Mereka selalu melarangku ini dan itu, hyung…"

"Aku mengerti, akan aku bicarakan ini pada mereka…"

.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini… Kenapa… Tunggu sebentar, apakah dia juga sudah tahu?"

"Maafkan kami, adeul…"

.

Aku diam ketika kalian berbohong 13 tahun yang lalu, aku diam ketika menyadari bahwa seumur hidupku telah kalian bohongi, dan aku diam setelah tahu diantara kita bertiga hanya aku yang tak tahu.

Akan tetapi, kenapa ia juga ikut membohongiku? Kenapa? Kenapa?!

.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau tak muncul dulu dihadapanku? Keberadaanmu membuatku sulit bernafas…"

.

"Maafkan aku hyung… Aku tak punya alasan atas apa yang aku lakukan, akan tetapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku… Menyayangimu hyung…"

.

Dia adalah matahari, jika matahari tak ada apa yang akan terjadi?

Aku… Tak sanggup membayangkannya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(Note : _Italic_ = Donghae pov)

 _Manusia takkan pernah merasa puas dengan sedikit kebahagiaan, mereka akan meminta lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan tanpa mereka sadari, untuk mendapatkan satu kebahagiaan, harus ada sesuatu yang kau korbankan._

.

"Donghae-ya! Palli irreona! Ini sudah pagi, sayang!"

Derap langkah terdengar mendekat menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu sewarna biru langit itu berlari menuju sebuah ruangan. Sebuah ruangan dengan aroma sedap yang sukses membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya bergeliat.

"aku sudah bangun, eomma!" teriaknya bersemangat seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

Bibirnya tersenyum amat cerah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum bersama, begitupun seorang wanita berusia sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Ia tersenyum dan ikut merentangkan tangannya.

Tak lama kaki berbalut sepatu sewarna biru langit itu berjalan cepat dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher wanita tersebut, di leher sang ibunda. "ommo… uri Donghae pagi sekali sudah siap?"

Anak tersebut, Cho Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "eoh," jawabnya bersemangat.

Wanita dengan surai hitamnya itu beranjak, "duduklah Hae-ya, eomma selesaikan dulu masaknya, hn?"

"chakkaman!" pinta Donghae menarik lengan sang ibunda, perlahan tangan kecil itu menyentuh perut ibunya yang nampak sedikit membuncit. Ah… sepertinya akan ada anggota baru di keluarga ini.

Donghae, anak berusia enam tahun itu mengelus perut ibunya lembut. "little Cho, nanti kalau Little Cho sudah keluar, ayo main dengan hyung!" ia masih terus mengelus perut ibunya, "eoh, tapi eomma. Kapan Little Cho keluar?" Tanya Donghae polos, ia mengerjap lucu menunggu jawaban sang ibunda.

"sebentar lagi Hae-ya," jawab seseorang mengambil alih pembicaraan, ia berjalan mendekat pada Donghae dan lalu menangku pipi chubby putranya tersebut. Ya, putra sulungnya.

Anak berusia enam tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "sebentar lagi?"

Sang ayah mengangguk pasti memberi jawaban, "sebentar lagi, musim semi nanti uri Donghae pasti sudah bermain dengan Little Cho,"

Mendengar jawaban sang ayah, Donghae tersenyum puas. Iya, ayahnya bilang musim semi Little Cho pasti sudah keluar. Berarti sebentar lagi ia akan punya teman bermain baru.

.

 _Ketika sebuah kebahagian telah ada di depan mata dan kita hanya tinggal meraihnya, tidak…_

 _Nyatanya tak semudah itu, bahkan ketika kebahagiaan itu telah ada dalam genggaman. Bukan tak mungkin ia akan pergi dan memutuskan untuk menghilang…_

.

Suara dari sebuah tempat tidur beroda itu terasa memekakkan telinga, gesekan antara roda dan lantai menimbulkan suara decitan yang tanpa terasa memacu jantung siapun yang mendengarnya.

"kita harus cepat!"

"bertahanlah nyonya!"

"tolong jaga kesadaraan anda!"

Teriakan dari ketiga orang berseragam serba putih itu mengalun di sepanjang koridor, mewarnai ketegangan yang hampir setiap jam selalu hadir di lorong-lorong tempat ini. Lorong rumah sakit.

.

"yeoboo…" sapa seorang pria sejenak setelah ia mnginjakan kakinya di sebuah ruangan tempat sesorang yang amat ia sayangi terbaring.

Seseorang itu, ia tampak berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya ia palingkan kearah jendela, menatap langit hitam di malam yang dingin ini.

Wajah seorang wanita dengan surai hitamnya yang nampak sedikit berantakan, bibirnya kering dan kulitnya memucat, matanya yang biasanya selalu bersinar kini terlihat sayu dengan jejak air mata yang telah mengering di kedua belah pipinya.

"yeoboo…" panggil pria itu sekali lagi, ia mendekat dan duduk di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur. Menyentuh jemari wanita tercintanya, mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Berhasil, wanita itu kini memutar kepalanya. Menatap pria yang duduk tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Awalnya ia terdiam, memandang bola mata sang pendamping hidup bergantian. Mencari kepastian dari sebuah pertanyaan yang tak ia lontarkan.

Ia tak ingin bicara, ia hanya berharap orang yang ia cintai itu mengerti arti tatapannya.

Namun pria dihadapannya tak kunjung bicara, ia justru meremas tangan istrinya semakin kuat.

"tolong katakan sesuatu," pinta wanita itu dengan suara yang lemah.

Tak ada jawaban, pria dihadapannya masih tetap terdiam.

"yeoboo… tolong katakan kalau ini tidak benar, tolong katakan-" suaranya tercekat tatkala sebuah gelengan pelan suaminya berikan.

Tidak mungkin…

"tidak mungkin!" teriaknya keras, menolak sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya.

Wanita itu beranjak dari tidurnya dengan cepat, mencoba menarik jarum infus yang tertanam di punggung tangan kirinya. Namun saat itu juga, ia meringis membungkukan tubuhnya menahan sakit. "apa yang kau lakukan, kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"

Wanita tersebut terskesiap mendengar bentakan suaminya, ia menatap sepasang mata itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan? Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya tak kalah keras.

Ia hempaskan tangan suaminya yang memegang kedua pundaknya, "kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan… kenapa tidak kau selamatkan dia?! Kenapa?!"

Air mata kepedihan jatuh membasahi kedua belah pipi pucat itu lagi, kini ia terisak. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan sang suami dan meremasnya, menyalurkan segala kesakitannya. "kenapa… kenapa… kenapa ini terjadi… andai saja aku berhati-hati, andai saja-"

"cukup, ini kecelakaan. Ini bukan salahmu…" potong seseorang dengan suaranya yang rendah, itu suara pria yang ada di samping wanita itu. ia memandang kearah jendela, tatapannya kosong menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang tak kalah dalam dari wanita di hadapannya.

"eottokhae yo… bagaimana ini… bagaimana dengan… Donghae…."

Donghae…

pria tersebut menghela nafasnya. Benar, bagaimana dengan Donghae?

Bagaimana cara mereka untuk menyampaikan ini pada Donghae, putra mereka?

Mereka tahu benar betapa Donghae mendambakan ini, betapa putranya itu menunggu saat-saat membahagiakan itu.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku… aku tak sanggup memberitahukan ini pada Donghae, aku tak bisa…"

Dahi sang suami berkerut sedemikian rupa, sebenarnya ia sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Tapi, apakah ini jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka? ia tak tahu…

"cepat atau lambat Donghae pasti tahu, akan tetapi… aku rasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menunda itu terjadi…"

Putusnya dengan sedikit terdengar nada keraguan disana.

.

 _Di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang di sebut pengganti…_

 _Tidak sama, dan takkan pernah bisa untuk menjadi sama. Pengganti tetaplah pengganti. Begitupun kebahagiaan, ketika sebuah kebahagiaan hilang, tuhan pasti akan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan lain. Walau sampai kapanpun mereka tetaplah terasa berbeda…_

.

Sepasang kaki itu berayun teratur diatas kursi, bibir kecil sang pemilik tampak mengerucut sembari menggerutu tak sabar.

Tentu saja ia tak sabar, sudah dua minggu ia tak bertemu dengan eommanya. Dan hari ini appa bilang eomma akan pulang, bersama…

Little Cho!

Rasanya anak tersebut sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu kedua orang itu, dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan tentunya memiliki posisi paling penting bersama sang appa dalam hidupnya.

'aahhh… eomma, appa cepatlah pulang… aku ingin segera bertemu Little Cho…'

Ia mulai membayangkan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan bersama Little Cho nanti, tapi teman-temannya bilang ia harus menunggu sampai Little Cho bisa berjalan kalau ingin bermain petak umpet. Teman-temannya bilang, saat baru lahir adik mereka sangat kecil. Tak bisa bicara, tak bisa makan sendiri, apalagi berlari.

Jadi, Little Cho juga pasti seperti itu.

Suara bel memecah lamunan bocah kecil itu, ia berlari menghambur menuju pintu gerbang untuk menyambut seseorang yang datang yang ia yakini adalah kedua orang tuanya dan juga Little Cho.

Dan.. bingo! Itu mereka!

Ia berlari menghampiri ketiganya, setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat, ia hentikan larinya dan menatap mereka satu persatu.

Eomma… appa… dan…

Dahi anak itu berkerut, apakah itu dia?

Appa dan eomma tersenyum menatap anak itu, Cho Donghae. Eomma melangkah mendekat pada Donghae, ia mengelus kepala Donghae lembut. "apa kabar, sayang?" sapanya sembari tersenyum.

Donghae mengangguk antusias. "aku rindu eomma," rengeknya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlentang lalu memeluk kaki sang eomma. "eomma juga,"

Kali ini sepasang mata bulat itu menatap sang appa, dan juga… seseorang di pangkuannya.

Appa tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menurunkan seseorang dari pangkuannya.

Apakah itu Little Cho? Tanya Donghae dalam hatinya. Tapi, kenapa ini berbeda dengan apa yang teman, temannya katakan. Teman-temannya bilang, seharusnya ia belum bisa apa-apa.

Tapi, kenapa… Ia sudah bisa makan lollipop?

Appa mendorong lembut punggung seorang anak yang tadi ada di pangkuannya, "ayo perkenalkan diri," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kepada anak itu dan juga Donghae sang putra.

Anak itu tertunduk sambil memegang lollipopnya, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Donghae yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kyuhyun," ujar anak itu pelan sebelum akhirnya berlari dan bersembunyi di balik kaki appa.

Dahi Donghae semakin berkerut, sekali lagi ini tak sama dengan apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Mereka bilang adik mereka tak bisa bicara saat baru lahir, tapi kenapa Little Cho bisa?

Apa mungkin teman-temannya itu salah? Atau karena Little Cho istimewa? Donghae tak tahu.

Tapi satu yang Donghae tahu pasti, Donghae sangat menyukainya. Bukankah… ia nampak bersinar?

.

 _Matahari… ia seperti matahari. Kulit putihnya yang pucat, rambut tebalnya yang ikal, bola matanya yang sewarna caramel, mulutnya yang mengembung karena mengulum permen lollipop, dan juga tangannya yang berpegang erat pada celana kain hitam milik appa. Ia bersembunyi disana, mencuri pandang kearahku dengan tatapannya yang dalam._

 _Dimataku ia nampak bersinar, ia seperti cahaya bagiku, eomma, dan appa._

 _Sebuah cahaya yang menghangatkan seperti matahri, seperti itulah dia… adikku, Cho Kyuhyun._

.

Musim berganti, tahunpun berlalu. Kini dedaunan tengah berguguran menutupi jalanan, memberikan sensasi berbeda ketika kau berjalan di bawah pepohonan itu.

Musim gugur… musim yang seseorang sukai.

Seseorang…

Seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun tengah berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya pada pagar tinggi sebuah sekolah, tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam metalik.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kagum, saling berbisik dan bahkan ada yang sengaja ingin mencuri perhatian pemuda itu. Namun hasilnya? Nihil, pemuda itu tetap tak terpengaruh.

Wajahnya tetap menampakan ekspresi dingin andalannya, ekspresi dingin yang membuatnya begitu populer di sekolah.

"Donghae hyung!" sebuah teriakan terdengar menggema di telinga pemuda itu, Cho Donghae.

Suara si penyuka musim gugur…

Dengan sigap ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan lalu melangkah lebar menuju seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya, "eoh, kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Ia mendelikkan matanya, "kalau aku sudah berada disini, itu berarti kelasku sudah selesai hyung!"

Donghae tersenyum… ya, sang pemilik wajah dingin itu tersenyum amat cerah. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat langka terlihat di bibirnya. "eoh, benar juga." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu seseorang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

Ia Cho Kyuhyun, adik satu-satunya.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang little Cho!"

"jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku sudah dewasa, hyung! Umurku sudah empat belas tahun!"

Donghae tertawa sembari mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sang adik, ia sedikit berdecak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang katanya sudah 'dewasa' tapi kata itu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan perilakunya yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan bersama, saling bercanda dan mengejar satu sama lain. Bermain kapanpun dan dimanapun, itulah mereka. Sepasang saudara yang nampak selalu bahagia, memang begitu seharusnya bukan?

"hei Little Cho! Sesampainya dirumah, ayo kita tanding game!" ajak Donghae penuh semangat.

"ayo, siapa takut! Tapi hyung, berhenti memanggilku little Cho!" teriak Kyuhyun menyetujui sekaligus tak terima dengan panggilan yang Donghae buat untuknya. Ia benar-benar tak suka di panggil begitu.

"Little Cho~ Little Cho~ Little Cho~"

Bukan Donghae namanya jika bisa menurut begitu saja, dengan seenaknya Donghae terus memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Little Cho. Membuat wajah sang adik tampak tertekuk.

"Little Cho!" sekali lagi panggil Donghae seraya berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik sekilas dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Membuat jiwa kekanakkan Kyuhyun terpancing begitu saja, akhirnya anak itu berlari mengejar sang hyung. "Ya! Hyung! Berhenti! Akan aku jahit bibirmu kalau kau menyebutku little Cho, lagi!"

Oh, ya. Kyuhyun memang terkenal memiliki mulut yang pedas, jadi kalimat mengerikan semacam itu bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan lagi bagi Donghae. Bahkan mungkin, itu sudah seperti santapan wajib untuknya setiap hari.

"little Cho~ ayo kemari!"

Kyuhyun berlari semakin cepat, ia tak terima jika harus terus dipanggil little Cho dan secara tak langsung ia masih dianggap sebagai anak kecil.

"Donghae hyung! Awas kau! Berh-" suara anak itu tercekat tiba-tiba. Ia mengentikan larinya dan membungkuk menahan sesuatu yang terasa menekan kuat kepalanya. Membuat fokusnya buyar dan penglihatannya menjadi tampak ganda.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali mencoba mengembalikan focus penglihatannya, kenapa ini?

Donghae yang berlari beberapa meter di depan sang adik menghentikan pergerakkannya setelah suara derap langkah Kyuhyun hilang dari pendengarannya, ia berbalik dan menatap kearah seseorang yang tengah membungkuk disana.

Dia…

Secepat mungkin Donghae berlari menghampirinya, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. "kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir seraya memegang kedua belah bahu milik adiknya.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak anggukan lemah ia perlihatkan pada Donghae, "… aku baik-baik saja, hyung…" jawabnya pelan.

"sungguh?" tatapan Donghae memperlihatkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang sangat besar, tentu saja ia sangat khawatir, ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, nampak sepasang mata hitam menatapnya lekat.

Melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang seperti ini, membuatnya benar-benar ingin tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

Ia menyeringai kecil, lalu dalam gerakkan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Kyuhyun sudah mengepal dan melayang lalu mendarat diatas kepala Donghae.

Astaga, ia menjitak kepala kakaknya sendiri.

Setelah melakukan itu, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang melongo tak mengerti.

"kau kena, Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun setelah jarak antara dirinya dan Donghae cukup jauh.

Sementara Donghae mulai mengerjap, apa yang terjadi? Apakah Kyuhyun…

Sepasang manik mata milik Donghae membola setelah menyadari apa yang sebernya terjadi. Kyuhyun, ia…

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti kau! Berani-beraninya kau menjahiliku!"

.

 _Kebahagiaan bagiku adalah melihatnya bersinar, melihatnya tumbuh dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Ya, bagiku itu cukup._

 _Walaupun… aku sudah mengetahuinya, aku sama sekali tak berniatan untuk membahasnya._

 _Semakin dewasa, hal semacam itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk di pahami lagi. Setidaknya, begitulah caraku berpikir._

 _Mungkin jika sekarang aku membuka semua kenyataan yang sebenarnya telah aku ketahui ini, justru aku melepaskan kebahagiaan itu. Melepaskan sebuah kebahagiaan yang takkan pernah terganti dengan apapun, jadi tak masalah bukan menjadi orang bodoh untuk bahagia?_

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Note : _Italik_ = Donghae POV

 _Semua berlalu bagaikan hembusan angin, tak ada jejak namun dingin itu tetap terasa menusuk setiap inci kulitku yang ia sentuh._

 _Akan tetapi, ketika aku mendongak dan menatap langit. Disana, nun jauh disana. Ada matahari yang selalu bersinar terang dan menyebarkan kehangatannya._

 _Matahari yang seolah selalu tersenyum tiap kali mataku memandangnya. Matahari yang selalu memperlihatkan satu bagian dirinya saja dan bagian tergelap dirinya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik sang malam._

 _Matahari yang seakan selalu berkata…_

" _tidurlah ketika kau tak melihatku, dan ketika pagi menjelang aku akan datang membawa kehangatanku untukmu,"_

 _Sesungguhnya itu harapanku…_

.

.

"Donghae hyung!"

Donghae berbalik, mendapati seseorang dengan kulit pucat itu tengah berdiri sembari melambaikan tangannya. Tersenyum, senyuman kecil muncul di bibir manis seorang Cho Donghae.

Bagaimana tidak? Anak itu, Cho Kyuhyun adiknya. Mataharinya tengah tersenyum amat cerah sembari sesekali melompat-lompat. Menyuruhnya untuk datang mendekat. Tidakkah dia tampak sangat lucu?

Dengan sepasang kaki kekarnya itu, Donghae berlari mendekat pada Kyuhyun, keduanya saling melempar senyum. Tampak jemari milik Donghae mengusak surai adiknya gemas, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal pada akhirnya.

"Donghae hyung berhenti! Kau membuatku tampak seperti anak kecil, tahu?!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal seraya menghempaskan tangan Donghae.

Namun tak urung Donghae tetap mengumbar senyumnya dan bahkan ia mulai menjahili Kyuhyun dan sesekali menggelitiknya. "Ya! Hyung berhenti! Ini tempat umum!"

Tawa Donghae pecah. Gemas, Donghae cubit pipi adiknya yang terlihat sedikit tirus dibanding beberapa bulan lalu. "arrasseo Cho Kyuhyun-ku~ baiklah, jadi sekarang kita mau kemana hn?"

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mengetuk di sekitar dagunya, memikirkan kira-kira tempat apa yang sebaiknya mereka kunjungi hari ini. Setelah seharian mengerjakan tugas bersama teman satu kelompoknya di perpustakaan kota.

Kyuhyun singkap sedikit lengan bajunya, melihat jam berapa sekarang. "jam 2 siang," gumamnya mambaca waktu yang ditunujukan arloji di lengannya.

"jadi kita kemana?" Tanya Donghae minta kepastian.

Remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu menarik dua tali ransel dibahunya, ia tampak menimbang. Sebaiknya pergi kemana sekarang? Dengan Donghae hyung…

"hei, Little Cho. Jadi kita kemana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Donghae, sepertinya ia menemukan destinasi yang tepat untuknya dan Donghae kunjungi hari ini untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.

"aku rasa… game center?"

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar akhir tiga puluhan, ia tengah berjalan mondar mandir didepan gerbang rumahnya. Sesekali terlihat ia memeriksa jam tangan sewarna silver di lengannya. Menghitung sudah berapa jam kiranya mereka berdua pergi. Kedua putranya yang kini tengah ia nanti.

Derit pintu pagar besi tak cukup membuat perhatian wanita itu beralih, ia tetap menatap kearah jalanan, arah kedua putranya pergi tadi pagi.

"yeoboo…"

Wanita tersebut menoleh sekilas, ia tersenyum kecil namun tak dapat dipungkiri raut kecemasan terpatri jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"udaranya dingin sekali, sebaiknya kita tunggu didalam…" ujar lelaki yang tadi membuka pintu gerbang. Ia raih jemari lentik milik wanita dihadapannya, pendamping hidupnya selama ini.

Tak menjawab, sang istri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak keinginan suaminya.

Belum menyerah pria itu menggenggam jemari istrinya semakin erat, "tanganmu sudah hampir membeku, sebaiknya kita masuk. Aku yakin Donghae dan Kyuhyun akan segera pulang…"

"aku menunggu disini saja yeoboo, lagipula ini sudah sangat malam dan mereka masih belum pulang juga. Haruskah kita pergi mencari mereka?"

"jangan cemas, Donghae pasti akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, jika seperti ini bisa-bisa kau yang sakit. Tentu kau tidak mau membuat mereka cemas, hn?"

Wanita itu tampak berpikir, apa yang dikatakan suaminya ada benarnya juga. Putra sulungnya pasti akan menjaga si bungsu dengan sangat baik, dan ia juga tak mau membuat kedua jagoannya cemas karena dirinya.

Menyerah, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang selama beberapa waktu terus diterpa udara dingin di musim favorit putra bungsu mereka Kyuhyun. Musim gugur.

Namun belum sampai kaki mereka melangkah menuju pintu gerbang, suara panggilan membuat keduanya membalikkan tubuh dan menyambut dua orang yang berjalan mendekat kearah yang sama.

"eomma, appa… sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Donghae-ya, kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Tanya wanita tadi pada Donghae putra bungsunya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae padanya. Roman wanita itu tampak sedikit marah.

Donghae menunduk menyadari kesalahannya, ia tahu benar eommanya pasti akan marah karena mereka pulang terlambat. "maaf eomma, kami pergi ke game center dan lupa waktu…"

Sang ibu mendesah mendengar pengakuan putra sulungnya, "Donghae-ya, bukankah eomma sudah mengatakannya padamu? Jangan pulang terlambat apalagi udara mulai dingin sekarang. Itu tidak baik untuk-"

"jangan salahkan Donghae hyung eomma, ini salahku." Potong seseorang diantara mereka, seorang paling muda yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"aku yang mengajak Donghae hyung ke game center, dan sejak tadi aku yang menolak untuk pulang. Donghae hyung sama sekali tak mengabaikan perintah eomma," lanjut si bungsu yang turut menunduk dan menggenggam jemari kakaknya.

"tapi tetap saja, Donghae-ya kau adalah hyung, jadi seharusnya kau terus mengingatkan Kyuhyun… kau mengerti maksud eomma?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Adik kecilnya hendak kembali membela sang kakak namun secepat mungkin Donghae remas jemari adiknya, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk diam dan tak lagi membantah perkataan eomma.

Toh Donghae juga merasa kalau itu salahnya, karena Kyuhyun adalah adiknya. Kyuhyun tanggung jawabnya.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak terima begitu saja. Ia merasa kalau kakaknya sama sekali tak bersalah, semua ini sepenuhnya kesalahan yang ia buat. Jadi kenapa Donghae yang harus dipersalahkan atas semuanya?

"ingat Donghae-ya, jangan pernah sekali lagi kau pulang tengah malam seperti ini apalagi bersama Kyuhyun. Eomma tak suka."

Setelah menuntaskan kalimatnya eomma masuk kedalam rumah sembari menarik tangan putra bungsunya yang trebebas, memisahkannya dari Donghae hyungnya yang terdiam didepan pagar bersama sang ayah.

"Donghae-ya," panggil pria dewasa itu. beliau tepuk bahu Donghae dan menariknya mendekat, memberi kekutan secara tersirat pada putra sulungnya itu.

"jangan marah pada eomma, eoh? Kau tahu eomma seperti itu karena eommma sangat menyayangi kalian, kau mengerti kan?"

"aku mengerti appa…" jawab Donghae seraya tersenyunm.

Namun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa jika eommanya tidak seperti biasanya. Eommanya tampak berbeda.

Entah sejak kapan ia tak yakin. Ia merasa eomma berubah, eomma tampak terlalu… protektif?

Benar, eomma sangat protektif beberapa waktu terakhir. Terutama jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa?

.

.

 _Bodoh bukan? Hanya karena ingin semuanya tetap sama, tak kuperdulikan itu dan aku abaikan semua. Aku hanya ingin bahagia, itu saja…_

 _Tak lebih dan tak kurang…_

 _Namun aku tak pernah berpikir jika keinginan itu adalah suatu kebodohan yang aku sesali seumur hidupku._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dulu aku tak mencoba mencari tahu? Karena takut terluka? Karena takut kebahagiaanku terenggut karena sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin tak dapat aku terima?_

 _Bodoh…_

.

.

-3 years later-

"bisakah eomma memperlakukanku seperti biasa? eomma sudah berjanji untuk itu!"

Pekikan keras membuat sebuah langkah terhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah, tangannya yang tadi hendak membuka pintu ia urungkan. Perlahan ia dekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu, mencoba mencuri dengar perbincangan didalam sana.

"seharusnya kau mengerti Kyuhyun-ah, eomma seperti ini karena eomma menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu…"

"aku tahu! Aku sangat tahu! Tapi eomma berlebihan! Aku baik-baik saja! semua baik-baik saja!"

"Kyuhyun-ie… kau tahu semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, kau tahu eomma sangat menyayangimu. Karena itu eomma melakukan ini. Jadi bisakah kau mengerti? Sekali ini saja eomma mohon…"

"tidak bisa!"

Itu teriakan terakhir yang pria tersebut dengar sebelum suara langkah berderap yang sepertinya menapaki lantai kayu, anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

Suasana kini hening, tak ada lagi teriakan dan perdebatan terdengar didalam sana. Menyisakan dirinya yang masih berdiam di depan pintu, tepat di teras depan rumahnya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, mencoba mencari tahu kemungkinan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa dua orang didalam sana saling berteriak, mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Keadaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia temui selama Sembilan belas tahun ia hidup bersama mereka. Mereka…

Tepukan di bahunya membuat lamunan pria tersebut buyar, spontan ia berbalik menghadap seseorang yang baru saja membuat jantungnya hampir melompat.

"Donghae-ya? Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu?"

"eoh… appa…" gugup, Donghae tampak gugup ketika mengetahui appa memergokinya berdiri didepan pintu.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Udara dingin sekali… ayo masuk!"

Appa menarik lengan pria berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu, Donghae menurut ikut masuk kedalam rumah dalam diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang appa berikan padanya.

Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dirumahnya, sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. Entah apa, namun ia tahu ini sesuatu yang besar.

"eoh, yeoboo!" seru appa pada seorang wanita yang mematung tepat dibawah anak tangga. Itu… eomma.

Eomma mendongak, menatap kedua lelaki yang baru saja menapakan kaki mereka di bagian dalam rumah.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, namun ketika eomma melihat kedatangan Donghae. Roman wajahnya berubah, beliau nampak terperangah. Maniknya yang sedikit berkaca kini melebar menatap Donghae putra sulungnya.

"Donghae-ya… sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Hanya pertanyaan biasa, namun Donghae tampak tergagap. "baru- baru saja- ya, baru saja eomma…" bohongnya pada sang eomma.

Appa terdiam, menatap Donghae menyangsikan jawabannya.

Ketika ia datang Donghae sudah berdiri didepan pintu, sepertinya cukup lama apalagi ketika ia menarik jemari putranya itu. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin.

Dan tak mungkin jika Donghae baru datang tangannya sedingin itu, atau mungkin penghangat di mobilnya mati? Entahlah…

"appa, eomma… kalau begitu aku ke kamar dahulu," ujar DOnghae dan berlari kecil menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun adiknya berada.

Sepeninggal Donghae, eomma menatap appa minta penjelasan. "kalian datang bersama?"

Appa yang sebelumnya menatap kepergian Donghae mengalihkan atensinya pada sang istri, "tidak, ketika aku datang aku lihat Donghae sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia harus berbohong kalau ia baru datang," ujar appa seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Eomma tertegun, maniknya yang tadi berkaca kini mulai menjatuhkan air matanya. Tangannya yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain kian bergetar, dalam hati ia hanya mengucapkan seuntai harapan.

 _Semoga Donghae tak mendengar semuanya…_

.

.

Kelam bergelayut di langit kota Seoul malam itu, diikuti dengan gemericik hujan yang membasahi tanah. Membuat udara dimusim gugur tahun ini terasa semakin dingin.

Seseorang tampak tengah berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya, ia masih terjaga namun sebisa mungkin ia menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan semua yang ia dengar beberapa jam lalu, akan tetapi itu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Kepalanya justru malah terasa sakit.

Akhirnya dengan gerakan lambat, ia singkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, beranjak dari sana menuju pintu kamarnya. Berharap, mungkin dengan menghirup udara segar di balkon bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Sesekali terdengar helaan nafasnya, tubuhnya sungguh terasa lelah sekarang, tapi rasa keingin tahuannya memaksanya untuk terus berpikir dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun tak ia ketahui. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya, dengan…

"Kyu…" mulutnya berucap ketika menemukan siluet seseorang di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Dia, Kyuhyun.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mengukir senyuman kecil dibalik wajah sayunya yang tampak semakin tirus.

Donghae berjalan mendekat pada balkon, menyunggingkan senyumnya dalam temaram dan lalu mengusak surai milik Kyuhyun lembut. "kenapa disini malam-malam?"

"mencari udara segar," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Pandangan anak itu menerawang, memandang lepas langit kelam dan juga hujan malam itu, mengabaikan keberadaan Donghae disampingnya.

Sementara Donghae betah menatap wajah Kyuhyun, wajah pucat yang kini tampak jauh lebih tirus dari terakhir kali ia memperhatikannya seperti ini.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak menatap sang adik se intens sekarang? Mengapa banyak sekali yang berubah dari adiknya ini? Bahkan kini ia sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Little Cho masuklah, udara dingin sekali disini. Kau tahu? Eomma bisa-"

"marah?" sambung Kyuhyun dengan nada jengah.

Donghae terperangah mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bicara seperti ini, apa lagi mereka tengah berbicara mengenai eomma. Ia tahu benar betapa Kyuhyun menghormati dan menyayangi eomma.

Lalu kenapa sikapnya seperti itu?

"apa sekarang hyung juga akan bersikap seperti eomma dan appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Ia tersenyum miring lalu kembali menatap langit.

Dahi Donghae berkerut tak mengerti, "apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"aku hanya… " kalimat Kyuhyun tak tuntas, entah mengapa tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Kini ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kedua maniknya yang mulai basah.

Melihat bahu Kyuhyun yang tampak bergetar, Donghae tarik bahu kurus itu. Meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya hingga kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"kenapa? Katakan padaku…" pinta Donghae tulus.

Tak lekas menjawab, sesaat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tenggelam bersama isakan kecil yang terdengar membaur bersama bunyi rintikan hujan.

"aku benci mereka! mereka selalu melarangku ini dan itu, hyung…" adu si bungsu diiringi tangisannya.

Mereka… Donghae tahu siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud, mereka adalah eomma dan appa.

Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur. Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia merasa eomma dan appa terlalu berlebihan menjaga Kyuhyun. Jangankah adiknya ini, bahkan dirinyapun mulai merasa jengah melihat sikap mereka, terutama eomma yang bahkan tak mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi dengan teman-temannya barang sekalipun tanpa pengawasan Donghae dan kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka memang mulai keterlaluan.

"Aku mengerti, akan aku bicarakan ini pada mereka…"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, bola matanya berputar menandakan kegugupan. "ah, tidak perlu hyung… aku baik-baik saja. Aku kekamar sekarang hyung hyung, juga cepatlah tidur udara semakin dingin,"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Donghae dengan kebingungannya yang kian menjadi.

Semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini serasa bertumpuk saling tumpang tindih dibenaknya, terlalu banyak hal yang tak sesuai dengan pemahamannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dari dirinya.

Sesuatu yang tak ingin Doghae ketahui.

.

.

 _Ketika kebohongan itu mulai tersingkap, aku ingin tahu…_

 _Namun, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mencari tahu…_

 _Andai saja… andai saja… namun semuanya terlanjur terlambat…_

 _Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan._

.

.

TBC


End file.
